The Kiss
by gravitationfanwriter
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi have a strange adventure when Tohma gets shot and gives some mysterious advice. Should they take it? WARNING, MALE X MALE RELATIONSHIP! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS TYPE OF THING, THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE IN THIS CATEGORY!
1. The Shooting

AN: There may be a mild lime (possibly lemon) scene, but I haven't decided yet! Please stay for the whole thing and don't leave me on the third chapter!!! Also, please excuse all spelling errors, as it is like 10:00PM and I am sleepy. I am currently hiding under my covers typing as I don't want my parents to see.

It was a warm and sunny day and Yuki had decided to become nice for a day and see if karma existed. He was taking Shuichi out to a nice restaurant to have a nice dinner and be nice. Shuichi was having sushi (the real Japanese stuff, not the crappy California junk) and Yuki wasn't feeling very hungry, so he was just picking at his husband's dinner. They were having a good time telling each other about their work days and what the good and bad parts were when one of Shuichi's best friends and the lead singer in the hit band Nittle Grasper Ryuichi Sakuma bursted in with his stuffed rabbit, Kumagoro, atop his head and interrupted. His normally childish, happy face was filled with worry and grief.

"Quick, Tohma was just shot and is being rushed to the hospital!"

"What?!?!" Yuki souted as he stood up and almost knocked the table over. His face was suddenly full of fear for his brother's life. "Which hospital?" he almost yelled.

"I think it was the National Hospital of Japan!" Ryuichi responded.

"But that's atleast five miles away! He must have been seriously injured for them to bring him all of the way out there!"

"Let's stop wasting time and get there! They hopped into Yuki's car and sped down the highway at sixty miles per hour. They were there in five minutes. The hospital was brand new with windows that were so clear that you couldn't tell that they were there except for the window panes. They ran inside and asked where Tohma was.

"Mr. Seguchi just arrived in the ambulance and is in emergency room seven. I believe his condition is worse than we thought it would be." The rest didn't waste time asking questions, except Ryuichi who desperately neede a bathroom. Yuki and Shuichi ran immediately to find Tohma while Ryuichi went to take care of some business. It took Yuki a couple of minutes to realize that they were in the wrong hall, then they found the room, with Ryuichi already in it, that contained the injured Tohma.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Ryuichi. "I found him faster and you got more time to look!" When Yuki and Shuichi finally got into the room, they saw that K, Nittle Grasper's former manager, Bad Luck's new synthesyzer, Suguru Figiaski, and Shuichi's best friend and the guitarist of Bad Luck, Hiroshi Nakano, were there also. "He's not hurt as bad as we thought," Ryuichi exclaimed, being serious for once in his life. He turned to Tohma, who wasn't hurt that badly and only had an arm cast and some stitches, and asked, "Are you going to finish your pudding?"

Tohma said that Ryuichi could have it. "Shuichi, you, Hiroshi, and Suguru have a concert tomorrow at the biggest stage in Japan, since I am out of commission and will not be able to perform with Nittle Grasper."

"Where is the biggest stage in Japan?" Shuichi asked. "Oh no you didn't. WE GET TO PERFORM AT THE-"

"Quiet! You're in the hospital!!! People are dying, and they don't want that noise stuck in their heads for their whole afterlife!" Yuki interrupted. "If I might, I'd like to speak with my brother alone." Everyone left, leaving Tohma and Yuki alone. "Do you seriously trust him enough to play there?! He is a newbie and has barely any experience!"

"You're saying that you don't trust your husband?" Tohma managed to utter.

"Well, no. But you have to admit, Bad Luck doesn't have nearly as much experience as Nittle Grasper and the audience will want you guys, not them. I just don't want him to get hurt."

Why don't we see how much you can trust him. Tonight, at exactly midnight, you must kiss Shuichi Shindou. Not a peck on the cheek, a real kiss. Then you we will see what you think of Shuichi Shindou."

AN: Tohma will not die, I just had to get Nittle Grasper off a big stage, so Bad Luck could perform. So sorry I had to shoot him. I would also like at least ten reviews, if it isn't too much to ask.


	2. The Switch

AN: Hi people! Thanks for coming back for the second chapter. This is one of those lime scenes I was talking about. I would like to get at least 10 reviews this time if you can. Please waste the five minutes!

It was 11:30PM and Yuki had just gotten home from the hospital. Yuki hurried Shuichi into the bathroom and told him to wait there. He then set up the candles he had never used up on the table and tried to make the apartment more fresh smelling by spraying a bottle of air-freshener all over. When he was done with that, he unbuttoned the first five buttons of his shirt, and then changed it to the first four. He lay on the couch and tried to use a gentle and husky voice as he could when he said, "Oh Shuiiiiichiiii. You can come out now."

"Coming" Shuichi said in his annoyed voice after being in the bathroom for fifteen minutes. He quickly changed his attitude when he realized what Yuki was doing. "Yuki, you'd do all of this for me?"

"Come here." Yuki ordered. When Shuichi was about five feet away, Yuki noticed the clock. It was one minute to midnight. Yuki thought to himself, 'Tohma had better know what he was talking about. If not, two murders will go on my record.' He quickly pulled Shuichi into him and kissed him. Shuichi was helping himself to Yuki's lower lip and Yuki to Shuichi's upper. They stood there, kissing each other for what felt like an eternity, then the clock struck midnight. Shuichi tried to pull away, but Yuki pulled him in closer and kept him lip-locked. The chimes finally died away and Yuki let loose. Both of them felt light headed, so they went to bed. They fell asleep, but only after feeling a slight tingle throughout their body.

The next morning, Shuichi got up to take a shower, then realized that he was on the wrong side of the bed. 'Oh well, we must have rolled over sleeping.' he thought. He went to go into the bathroom and hit his head on the doorframe. He looked into the bathroom mirror and screamed so loudly, the whole of Japan heard him. He woke up Yuki, who when he stood up, felt a lot shorter than normal. He looked into the mirror and screamed louder. That scream took care of the rest of the world. They were both in the mirror, but in the wrong position. They had gotten into each other, literally. At that moment, K kicked in the window and said, "What happened?"

"I-" Yuki stopped. 'I actually sound like him too!' "We were just getting up," he decided not to let K in on it.

"Um, before Shuichi leaves, can I have a word with him?" said Shuichi in Yuki's body.

"Fine, but make it fast." K said hurriedly.

"Ok," said Shuichi, now dragging the Yuki in Shuichi's body into the bathroom with Yuki's strength. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"I'll tell you later. Just type my novel and try not to wreck everything. If you type a single word incorrectly, I will never have sex with you again!"

"Yuki, I don't even know what your story is about!" Shuichi blasted. "Besides-"

"Times up!" K said as he busted through the door. "Time to go Shuichi!" K dragged the Yuki-in-Shuichi's-body out into the copter. "Come on, we've got to record the new song and you've got the lead role!"

"Um, cough cough, I've got a cold and don't want to go today."

"Really, Shuichi, it's not like you to nervous. What's wrong? Oh well, we're already at the station. Let's go."

Yuki realized how much trouble he was in when Tohma walked in with a broken arm and leg. He marched up to Tohma, trying to act like Shuichi, but not succeeding and looking like a deranged goose. "Tohma, what the hell is going on here?"

"I've never seen you use such language Mr. Shindou!" Tohma responded, acting innocent.

"Tohma, I don't have time for this shit. I have a deadline I need to finish by."

"Well then you'd better start singing."

"Tohma, I don't know what the hell kind of voodoo this is, but you'd better put me back into my body befor I break your other arm and leg."

"As far as I can see, you are still in a body, so start singing Mr. Novelist."

AN: Yes, I know, it was short, even for a lime scene. I might have one or two more of these and possibly a lemon scene. Please at least 10 reviews! A great authoress once wrote, "I'm such a review whore."


	3. Doing Their Jobs

AN: Hi hi all! I can't believe I got to my third chapter! I didn't even think that I'd get to the second. Some self esteem I've got. Joking- I am full of myself, I'll admit it. Anyways, back to the story.

P.S. There is some language so please refrain if you do not want to burn an image of capitalized swears into your head,

That day, Yuki practically ruined Shuichi's career. He sung like a sick cat, which made K sick, which made Suguru sick all oer his three keyboards, which made Tohma laugh until he fell onto the floor and had to be helped up on account of his broken leg.

The same day, Shuichi was completely wrecking Yuki's story. It went something like this:

The man kissed his wife and thought, 'I don't like this

and am going to go gay. That guy over there looks ripped.

I wonder if we could get together? Why am I still kissing

this dumb woman?' He then pushed her into a pool and ran

over to kiss the man. They embraced and got married and

lived happily ever after. The End.

Yuki would have killed him. He was admiring his work, when Yuki's publisher walked into the house. "So have you finished?" he said. "You know that your deadline is next month."

"Next month?" Shuichi said in Yuki's larger, stronger body. "Maybe I should have written more."

"What? You're done? How long is it?" the publisher questioned.

"I am proud to say that it is a complete, not ten, not eleven, but twelve pages!"

"Twelve pages?!?!" the publisher said in rage. "I will not publish it unless it is at least two hundred pages!"

"Well you can't write a lot about a gay relationship without crying!" Shuichi said right before remembering that Yuki wasn't making a gay novel, not to mention a twelve page one. "Maybe I should have stretched out the kissing scene between the characters named Shuichi and Yuki that have nothing to do with me and my Yuki."

"But you are Yuki."

"Um, I meant me and my cute little Shuichi that I love very much."

"Look Eiri, I really hate to do this, but either you write me a straight, two hundred page novel, I won't publish your book.

"Does that mean that I can't have a gay couple?"

"That should be obvious."

"That means no guys kissing or having sex?"

"I'm out of here. Have a nice time finding a new publisher!"

Meanwhile, Yuki was trying just to randomly wail and make it sound like he was singing the right lyrics that he didn't even know when he remembered that the publisher was coming over to evaluate the book he-or Shuichi was writing. He would kill Shuichi if he messed this up. After a while, K suggested they take a break to relieve some of the stress brought on by the bad singing. That was when Ryuichi showed up with Kumagoro plopped on the top of his head. "Hi everyone! I was just dropping by to see my best buddy Shuichi sing the big concert son- why does everyone have ice packs on their ears? Was it K? Did he shoot you?! WAAAAAAAAAA! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A BIG MEANIE AND SHOOT ALL OF MY FRIENDS? WAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Relax, Ryuichi. I didn't shoot them, it was Shuichi's horrible singing! He suddenly started wailing today. Are you sick Shuichi?"

"No, I just am- yes! I'm sick and want to go home!" said Yuki.

"No!" shouted Ryuichi. "First I want to hear you sing. I don't think that the best singer in Japan could get sick that easily!"

"Ryuichi, I don't feel up to it. I just want to go home." 'And strangle Shuichi if he did anything wrong' he thought.

"Are you mad at me? Why? What did I do? I'm sorry whatever it was! PLEASE DON'T IGNORE ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!!" Ryuichi sobbed.

"Fine, I'll sing! Just stop crying. You're giving me a bigger headache than I gave myself." Yuki sang his heart out and made the rest of them want to tear their heart out with some of the worst vocals that the world had ever seen. Ryuichi was crying and sobbing about how his only friend had caught some horrible disease. After that, he went into the car and started the engine, when he realized that he didn't have Shuichi's driver's liscence, which he kept in his underwear. He cringed as he reached into his pants and searched around. He got an involuntary erection when he saw inside Shuichi's underpants, which made it very hard to try and move his hand around. He finally got it out, after spurting cum all over it. He was still a little horny, so he slowly licked it off, enjoying every drop of Shuichi's sticky cum. After that, he contained himself and cursed Shuichi for liking him so much. He finally got home and burst inside. "Shuichi!"

"Yuki, you're home! I mean, Yuki, I'm home! Yuki, this is a messed up day. Oh, and um, your, um, publisher, um, kind of came today and, um, hated my story." Shuichi hurried on the last part.

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU YOU LITTLE BRAT! Okay, deep breaths. Let me see the story."

"Uh, it's gone."

"Well then where is it?'

"I hid it."

"LET ME SEE THE GOD DAMN STORY YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!"

"Okay, I'll tell you. I wrote that the guy broke up with the guy, changed his name to Yuki, and married a cute little boy named Shuichi."

"All right, I'll fix it. I just want to get some sleep after this horrible day. Oh, and I might have wrecked your career by singing like a dying banshee. And Ryuichi thinks that you're mad at him. This had better change before the concert, or Bad Luck is going to get some bad luck."

AN: Once again, let's go for ten reviews. ; )


	4. Mika Makes a Visit

AN: Remember, a great authoress once wrote: "I'm such a review whore". ; )

That night, neither Yuki nor Shuichi knew which side to sleep on, so they decided that since this was probably only going to work for one day, that the smaller of them (Yuki) should sleep on the larger one (Shuichi). Yuki felt awkward placing his head on top of Shuichi's instead of Shuichi's head on Yuki's chest. They talked for a while wondering how they were going to fix this. They decided that they would play sick and pretend that Shuichi caught it from Yuki. That would get Tohma mad, but oh well. That night, they received a visit from Yuki's sister, Mika, during a very inconvenient time in which they were playing strip poker. Yuki's body was losing. They rushed to get clothes on and then realized that Mika didn't know they switched bodies. Yuki's body answered the door and said, "What?" in a very indifferent tone.

"I need to talk to you," Mika said. "Tohma said something about Shuichi's voice cracking."

"Yes, well, um-"

"Not in front of the little brat!!!" she hissed. They went into the bedroom suppposedly to get away from Shuichi, but actually getting away from Yuki. "Did you give that brat a cold? You know that he's got a concert in two days! Tohma is furious!" Yuki had completely forgot about the concert. If he sang, he would ruin Bad Luck for ever.

"Well, I, um. I had a cough last Tuesday and it is possible that I gave it to him kissing or something. We are married and we share everything."

"Yuki, are you okay? You never show that much compassion toward the brat."

"I'm fine, no thanks for asking. It's our life and we do what we please with it. Now if that's all you have to say, I suggest that you leave." That sent Mika crying.

"Yuki, I'm only concerned with yo-"

"Enough! If you were concerned with me, then you'd try to stop Tohma from always making me sad…" Shuichi's childish side was showing. "Now, go! You're a big fat meanie head!" At that, Mika was sent away, crying, and wondering what had come over her brother. Yuki's body walked back in to the bedroom. "Yuki, I don't like this game, can we play another?"

"Shuichi, I would love to. I am going to kill Tohma when I see him!" Shuichi's body said. At that, they went to sleep after a long day of trying not to wreck each other's careers.

AN: sorry for this chapter being so short. I wrote the other chapters a while ago and now I want to change how the story is headed.


	5. Beating Tohma

AN: Hi peepul! I am going to finish this chapter all in one day! Well, I normally do. O, and I forgot to put this in my other chapters. And from now on, I am going to refer to the people as whoever is in the body. So when Yuki is Shuichi's body, I will call him Yuki.

Disclaimer: I don't own these peeps, I just like to mess with them.

It had been a week since the switch and the concert was coming up soon. Yuki was still in Shuichi's body and vice-versa. Currently, Yuki was at the recording studio. His voice was getting better, but it was still worse than horrible. He was blasting out windows with his 'voice' if you could call it that. "SHUICHI!!! CAN'T YOU SING WITHOUT BREAKING SOMETHING?!" said the infuriated K with his sunglasses shattered.

"Sorry, K-san." Yuki managed to squeak.

"WAAAAA!!! My best best best best best best best friend will never be able to sing again!!!! WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" wailed Ryuichi.

"Shuichi-san." sigh. Tohma said. "The concert is in three days. If you can't sing without breaking something, then I am afraid that you won't be able to attend and Bad Luck's reputation will crash."

They finished recording, or at least trying not to wreck the tape, and they were going out into the parking lot, when Yuki said, "Tohma, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Shuichi-san." Yuki dragged Tohma into an alley and was acting kind, then suddenly pushed him up against the wall. "What the hell Tohma!" Yuki screamed. "You tell me how to get back into my own body right now, or I'll, I'll, I'll have a second murder right here in this very spot."

"Well, Yuki-san." Tohma answered. "I have always wondered what it would be like to kiss you. From when we were young, in the locker room, I would watch you change and think, 'There is no way he would ever love me the way I love him. He would never understand.' Yuki, I still want to, just not when you're in this body. I, I'll tell you how to get into your body if you promise to kiss me, at least once. Oh, Yuki."

"You're a sick bastard, now tell me." Yuki said as he pressed his fingers into Tohma's neck. Tohma's face turned blue.

"Yuk- Yuki stop. I-" Then Tohma stopped talking and passed out. Yuki, while still in Shuichi's body and wasn't as strong as normal, still had the strength to punch Tohma hard enough in the nose to make the blood spurt. The blood was shooting out faster than Yuki would be able to run. Tohma woke up and Yuki punched him in the mouth and Tohma lost a tooth. When Yuki was done, Tohma was in worse condition than when he had gotten shot. He was bleeding in several random places all over his face and he had two black eyes.

"Now, are you going to tell me how to get back into my body?" Yuki said laughing maniacally. He had almost lost it.

"Yuki, I'll tell you. Just- stop. Please. When the time is right, everything will reveal itself. There is nothing more to be said." At this, Yuki screamed and ran off.


	6. The Concert

AN: Thank you sayuri-girl sooooooo much for the reviews! Should I make a sequel? Anyway, here we go!!!

Yuki was starting to cool off, when he saw a billboard that made him go crazy. It was an advertisement for Bad Luck. This nmormally wouldn't upset him, except for the fact that at the concert, he would wreck Shuichi's reputation. 'I hope my Shuichi won't be too mad at me when he sees that I am going to wrek his entire band's reputation.' Wait, did he just call him, his Shuichi?! 'Oh no, am I turning into the brat?' he thought.

He finally got home and pressed the numbers into the keypad. '0065789'. It didn't work; he tried again. Still nothing; he tried one more time. Nope; just then Shuichi stuck his head out the window and screamed, "Go away you brat!!! Oh, I'm sorry Yuki, it's just that I'm starting to act, well, like you."

"It's okay Shu Shu, I'm not feeling good either. Just please let me in." Shuichi let him in and they hugged, not feeling up to anything else. They lay down on th couch together and kissed, that being all they could manage. Their lips touched, they were sucked together like a magnet, and they passed out.

They woke up in the hospital about three hours later, both feeling odd. "What happened, and why do I feel so short?" Shuichi asked.

"SHUICHI!!!! MY BEST BEST BEST BEST BEST BEST BEST BEST BEST BEST BEST BEST BEST FRIEND IS OKAY!!!!!!!!!!" Ryuichi shouted as he practically squeezed Shuichi's head off. Wait, Ryuichi was calling Shuichi Shuichi again? Did that mean-

"Yuki, where are we?" Yuki asked. "Why do I feel tall and mean?"

Ryuichi looked puzzled. "Well, you are Yuki, you're in the hospital, you are tall, and you are mean," he said looking pleased with himself. So, they were back in their bodies!

"Ryuichi, what the hell happ-"

Yuki was interrupted when Kumagoro hit him in the head. "That was for saying a naughty word!" Ryuichi said for Kumagoro. "As for how you got here, I went over to your house because I never got Shuichi's autograph, and I saw you two on the floor. I screamed and some other people came in and saved you guys! So, now you are here."

Three days later, the concert took place. "Oh, Shuichi, I hope you got better." K pleaded.

"Don't worry, K-san, I'm fine."

The announcer started. "AND NOW, PRESENTING BAD LUCK!!!"

Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru stepped up and started to play.

Itsu no ma ni kabokura nanigenaku detta

Yasashi sa yo seatte

Kakurenbo hatsuzuku no sousa

No, wanna sell your soul, shareta kiiroi tatsuchi de

No, for your smile again, itsumo odottei taidake

Nee oikakete oikakete shiroi kaze

Nee koi ni natte ai ni natte hane hirogetai

Nee iikoto mo waruikoto mo subete tashite

Ni dewatte umakuikite toki wo koetai.

The audience clapped and cheered so loud they shook the stage. The cheering went on forever. It finally died down and Bad Luck exited the stage. The announcer came back on. "YEAH! LET'S GET OUT A BIG WHOOP FOR BAD LUCK!!!"

"How did you do it?" K asked.

"We won't reveal our secrets." Shuichi said as he pulled Yuki in for a hug.


End file.
